


Angel

by bongokongo



Series: Walk beside me [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Idols, Fluff, M/M, idk - Freeform, yugyeom gets mentioned like once lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bongokongo/pseuds/bongokongo
Summary: Kunpimook Bhuwakul, a.k.a. Bambam is the most successful supermodel in the world, he has walked for every high end brand you can think of, and one day he gets the opportunity to become the first male angel for the popular Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show. Of course, he’s ecstatic to walk that runway, but the best part of it all is the fact that his boyfriend Jaebeom, better known as Def, is performing at said show... but he doesn’t know that just yet.





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tremmy_chii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremmy_chii/gifts).



His nerves were on fire. Making history is not something that happens everyday, and Bambam knows that, and he also knows that he should be enjoying this moment to the fullest, yet he can’t help but feel like his soul is leaving his body, and the fact that he can’t see his boyfriend anywhere is doing the opposite of calming him down. He’s about to start biting his nails if he doesn’t see Jaebeom in this instant. Apparently, the universe is against him, because the crew is already calling him for standby.

"Bambam, stand next to the stage, you’re out in 30 seconds!"

Damn it. He reluctantly stood up from the couch set out for the models, took off his robe and stood backstage with the crew fixing little quirks from his lingerie set and makeup last minute. The garment they made for him is quite stunning, a soft peach color that contrasts perfectly against his tanned skin, green eye contacts, multicolored hair and soft yet alluring eye makeup, everyone would agree that he looks like an actual angel.

The other models are hyping him up, but all Bambam can do is give them a half-forced smile. Don’t get him wrong, he loves them all and is very thankful for the support, but he can’t help but feel a little (very) disappointed that he didn’t get a good luck kiss from Jaebeom before modelling, but thinking about seeing him supporting him from the first row lifts his mood up a bit.

Much too soon, the lights dim for the performer to step up to the stage, and Bambam gets his cue to leave in 10 seconds, but what he hears next leaves him so shocked he believes his brain actually short-circuited for a few seconds

"... Def, you’re up right now!"

"W-wait... WHAT?!"

And then the familiar tune of Don’t worry, his favorite song starts playing.

"Bambam, you’re up, go! go!"

When he stands at the beggining of the runway and sees Jaebeom standing there, already looking back at him with such adoration in his eyes his knees almost give out, he knows this is about to be the best walk he will ever do.

He struts down the runway like he owns it, halfway he meets Jaebeom and grabs his hand so they walk side by side, feeling the euphoria and adrenaline coursing through his veins, he beams up at him and as they reach the end of the catwalk, he steps aside so Bambam can have his full moment of glory posing for the camera, and when he turns to leave he doesn’t forget to give his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek and say 'I love you'. The smile Jaebeom gives him back might be matching his own, because he’s wearing the widest grin he’s ever seen on him.

He makes a mental note to buy Yugyeom dinner sometime because he knows he had something to do with Jaebeom being the performer.

Bambam may have walked for countless high end brands, modeled for millions of commercials, but nothing will ever come close to sharing the runway with the person he loves most in his life, that feeling of pure happiness he felt the moment they locked eyes, with Jaebeom singing the song just for and to him is going to stay forever engraved in his brain and in his heart.

Just wait until next year.

**Author's Note:**

> … I can’t believe I actually posted this.  
> well, hope you all enjoyed, and I really wanted to do this for Tremmy, so sorry if it’s like... low quality, it’s the first thing I've ever written, but I couldn’t get the idea of angel bambam out of my head lmao.  
> Tremmy, ilysm and hope you liked it, really!  
> if you want to follow me on twt (I only gush abt got7 there so...) it’s @adxfly  
> thank you so much for reading! if you want you can comment or leave kudos, idk. <3  
> (ps: it´s much shorter than I expected and wanted, but I gotta study for a math test for tomorrow, fml)


End file.
